


Despite It All

by clowchan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, F/M, Fluff, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barson fic for @rauligan and their #SVUShipSwap!  Hope you like it!</p>
<p>Prompt: “Was that ... was that a kiss?”<br/>“Well yeah. That's usually what it's called when people’s lips meet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite It All

Olivia stood there stunned and completely speechless. She gathers her thoughts for a moment before looking at Barba, “Was that … was that a kiss?”

“Well, yeah. That's usually what it's called when people’s lips meet.”

She smiles, “I mean, I had no idea you felt that way for me.”

Barba leans against her desk, smirking, “For a detective you sure missed some huge signs.”

“Such as?” She wanted to entertain herself more than anything else hearing Barba explain himself.

“Such as imagining us talking about growing old together.  Me looking at you whenever we're in court,” he drums his fingers lightly on her desk. “I know you’re obligated to be there. It’s just … it’s so nice seeing you in the rows when I have to prosecute difficult cases.” He bites a lip for a moment.  “Helping out with Noah's outfits. Going to the precinct for no reason. The list is quite endless.” Now he was blushing.

Olivia couldn't believe the usual stoic Barba was blushing. He was right, she was totally off of her game. She was busy taking care of Noah, leading her squad, being everywhere at once, and dealing with the infamous "Townhouse Incident" and IAB. She had no time to think about her own love life or about others thinking about her that way. “I thought you came to the precinct to give me advice on cases?”

He chuckles a little, “That can easily be done in my office or over the phone, but I like coming here to see you. I don't say this too often, but you're one of the very few whose company I enjoy.” He holds her hands for a moment till a knock on her door make them jump.

Olivia looks at the door, “Yes?”

SGT Dodds pops in, “Hope I'm not interrupting anything here. The Harrisons’ daughter is here.”

She nods, “Thanks, we'll meet with her in the interrogation room, Dodds. Give us a couple minutes.”

“Sure thing, Lieutenant,” he exits and closes the door.

“Now where were we?” Olivia returns her attention to Barba.

“Me about to ask you out.”

Olivia was still shocked about Barba feeling this way towards her. She had feelings for him for a while, but she had to keep it professional between the both of them. She waved them off as nothing more than a silly crush. Then there was the fact she didn't want to ruin the close friendship they shared. They were each other’s confidants. “You know dating me means dealing with Noah, who's entering his terrible threes.”

Barba simply shrugs, looking unfazed, “I've dealt with worse.”

“He could spill apple juice on your suits,” she was obviously teasing him now.

“Nothing the dry cleaners can't handle,” he laughs.

“OK, but I am warning you. I’m called in to work all the time. More than you think. It won’t be easy.” She hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.

“Look,” Barba caresses her hands, “I don’t expect it to be. I love a challenge. I know how important this job and Noah is to you.” He holds her hands, “Maybe it's crazy, but I want to be with you, despite it all. I wouldn’t ask you out if I wasn’t ready or willing to.”  There was a hint of wanting in his voice and Olivia knew he meant every word.

Olivia smirks, “Since you’re so crazy, my answer is _yes_.” It was her turn to kiss him. It was short, sweet, and endearing.

Barba smiles under her kiss, “How does dinner at 8 sound?”

“Great. I'll text Lucy,” she grabs a couple folders.

“And I'll make a reservation,” Barba pulls out his phone.

Olivia opens her door and heads towards the interrogation room. She couldn't believe she was about to date who she considered her best friend. Barba walked shoulder to shoulder with her, an obvious grin on his face. She couldn’t help but mirror his reaction. She hoped this would be the one relationship that would work out for once in her life. She was willing to fight to make sure it would last.


End file.
